Finn and Marcy's Night
by victor157
Summary: Finn decides to visit Marceline during one of his boring nights,now I ask you,what do you think's gonna happen when you put a 17 years old guy with a drunk,barely dressed and teasing vampire queen on the same house?(oneshot)


Night time Finn was sitting down on the couch playing BMO,Jake was out visiting Lady,so Finn was alone in his treefort with BMO,Finn now was seventeen,his hair was shoulder lenght and his clothes were different,he sewed his awesome hat to his shirt making it a hood wich was up now,black fingerless gloves,blue jeans that were ripped on his knees(these were a gift from Marceline) and black boots,he inputed some commands on the controler and defeated the last boss,"Congratulations Finn you cleared Kompy's Kastle!"BMO told his human friend.

"For the seventh time..."Finn said with a bored sound to his voice.

"What's the matter Finn?"

"It's just that it gets boring when Jake's at Lady's place and I don't feel like going to sleep."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

Finn sat there pondering on what else he could do before looking at his computer friend then looking at his pants wich reminded him of Marceline,"...I think I'll go visit Marceline..."Finn got up and grabbed his backpack,"You can rest up BMO,I'll be out for a while."

"Bye Finn."BMO waved at his friend who gave him a two finger salute before making his way to Marceline's house.

**Some walking time later.**

Finn arrived at the vampire queen's lair,he walked up to the door and knocked on it but didn't hear any response,"Marcy!"He called but still no answer,he put his ear near the door to see if he could hear a sound but as soon as his ear touched the door's surface Finn nearly fell to the ground on his face because the door was unlocked.

Finn looked around the living room but Marceline was nowhere in sight until he heard some music from her room,he climbed the ladder,"Marcy are you he-"Finn stopped as he had finished climbing the ladder just to have his eyes wide and his face blush at the sight of Marceline dancing around her room wearing no pants and a grey T-shirt with the words 'party queen' written that was loose on one of her shoulders showing her bra strap.

Marceline danced around singing some of the music's lyrics until she noticed a peeping tom,"Hey Finn."She said looking at him with a smirk on her lips.

Finn scared out of his mind started to climb down the ladder,"Sorry I didn't mean to-"Finn then felt his hat/hood get grabbed,_"Oh boy today's the day I'll die."_he thought as Maceline pulled him up,"Please Marceline for the love of glob have mercy!"He begged with his eyes closed and hands clasped as if he was asking forgiveness.

"What are you talking about?"Maceline said as she floated with Finn inside the room and dropped him on the floor on his butt,he got up confused until he noticed a bottle on her hand,"Whats that?"He asked as he reached for it but Marceline floated away from him waving her finger at him in the process.

"Nah ah ah,you can't drink this Finny you're still underage."She said as she took a swig from the bottle.

Finn was going to approach her before his foot touched something,he looked down to see what it was and noticed it was another bottle on the ground identical to the one she had in hand,he picked it up and saw that it was a wine bottle,"You've been drinking wine?"He asked before she hovered near him and put the bottle in his face.

"You want some."She asked waving the bottle in his face.

"Uhh-"

"DENIED!"She yelled as she backed away from him laughing before floating with her face really close to his,"Wanna know why,because you're too young."Finn could feel the smell of alcohol in her breath and walked backwards while holding his nose his,"Just how many bottles did you drink?"He asked before looking near her bed to see a pile of maybe six or seven bottles,"...Nevermind."

Marceline started laughing and floated around,Finn tried to hold her in place by holding her by her shoulders,"Marceline you sholdn't drink this much,and by the way you're dressed if you walked out of your house,then glob only knows what might happen to you."

"So what you're not the boss of me..."Marceline's head dropped after she said that and all that came out of her mouth was a loud sigh.

"Marceline?"Finn snapped his fingers to call her attention.

She lifted her head and her cheeks were red thanks to her being drunk,then out of nowhere she lifted her hands and cupped Finn's cheeks making the boy blush hard,"Finn..."She said,there was something in her voice that Finn couldn't guess what it was but before he gave it more thought she started to pull his head closer to her,he blushed harder as he got closer and closer to her until...Marcy's hands quickly made their way to the back of his head and she buried his face in her breasts,"You look soooo CUUUUUUUTE when you're blushing!"she yelled crushing him in a tight hug.

Finn tried to escape but she had a death grip on him,he was starting to struggle less since he was running out of air until he stopped moving,Marceline moved his head away from her boobs to see he was passed out and he dropped to the ground motionless,"Finn?"She kneeled down near him and poked his cheek but still no response,she put a hand to her chin in thought until she got an idea,"I know I'll do CPR!"She anounced as she took a deep breath and approached him.

Finn slowly opened his eyes to see Marcy puckering up and nearing him,his face went red and steam was coming out of his ears as he pushed her away,"Marcy stop I'm fine see!"He yelled before he started to feel something soft in his hand as he looked down to see he was groping her breasts,"My my Finny,you're a wild one."Marceline said teasing the poor heroe making him blush even more and his ears whistled with the steam coming out like a steamengine,Finn withdrew his hands and started to crawl backwards to gain distance but ended up hitting his head against the wall.

Marceline watched and laughed as she saw Finn hold the back of his head in pain,and to celebrate she was going to take another swig from her wine bottle just to find it empty,"What over already!?"Marceline yelled angry at the bottle as she threw it at the pile near her bed.

Finn was surprised how the bottles didn't break until he saw Marceline float down the ladder as he went after her,Finn saw marceline open the fridge,as he walked near her he looked to see the fridge was stacked top to bottom with wine bottles,he also saw that when Marceline bend over to grab a bottle she gave the human boy a good look at her black and red stripped panties,Finn immediately turned his gaze away until he heard the fridge door close and look back at the sexy vampire lady open the bottle and take a good long swig,Finn noticed a drop of wine escape her lips and drag itself down her chin and drop near her chest,the hero couldn't take it anymore and walked near the couch to sit down and gather his thoughts.

_"Okay Finn just relax,you gotta keep your cool,it's just like that friend of yours told you 'you lose your cool you lose the battle'_(I love saying that)_there's nothing to be worryed about you're just alone at a friend's house...wich is a lady and she is drunk and nearly naked."._"I'm screwed."He said this last part to himself.

"Hey Finny~"Finn froze as he heard Marceline calling him,he slowly looked at her,she was motioning for him to come near her,Finn slowly got up and walked until he was close enough,"I have something to show you~".

Finn felt a shiver go up his spine after he heard that,he looked at her and she looked impatient,"Well."She said pouting.

"What you want me to do?"

"Go up dude..."She said pointing to the stairs before she smirked again,"...Or would you like me to go up first?"She asked with a tone of seduction in her voice as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly started to lift it showing off her long pale legs,"So you can see what's under?"

Finn's face went red again as he quickly climbed up the ladder ignoring the vampire queen behind him,he waited for Marceline he could feel himself getting unconfortable in his personal space,he felt this way a few times ago but he never knew what it was about,he even tried asking Jake about it but he only said it was part of growing up and when the right time came it would help him become a real man.

Marceline floated up the ladder taking a swig from her bottle before speaking,"Okay Finny today this entire night you'll be my henchman again,got it?"

"But why?"

Marceline then floated up to his face,"Because I said so!"That wasn't enough reason for Finn but she was drunk and he already saw what people can do when they're drunk and he didn't want to make her angry so he decided to play along,he nodded showing Marceline that he was listening,"Okay...First order..."Marceline then put down the wine bottle and spread her arms,"Hug me."

Finn had a confused face but he did as he was told to,he approached the queen and when he raised his arms she had already wrapped hers around him,he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest,he wrapped his arms around her mid-back blushing before he heard her giggle,"You're so innocent Finny..."Finn had no idea what she was talking about before she grabbed his hands and guided them to her butt before hugging him back,Finn was about to take his hands off of her but,"If you move those hands I'll break your spine."

"You planned this didn't you?"Finn said with sweat dripping down the back of his neck,the only answer he got was more giggling.

They stood there hugging eachother for some time,Finn wasn't enjoying it so much since his hands were touching Marcy's butt and that made him embarassed to no end,Marceline then pushed them apart,she walked up to her wine bottle and picked it up taking another swig but she ended up tripping and spilled all the wine on her shirt,"Marcy are you okay!?"Finn said worried but she just go up like nothing happened.

"Great now my shirt's all wet..."And thanks to that her shirt started to become seethrough and Finn could almost see her bra,he tried to look away but Marceline saw that and she just knew what the next order was going to be,"Oh Finny~."

Finn hated when she talked to him like that when he looked back at her he couldn't stop looking at her wet shirt,_"Man I wish I could see more."_Finn thought before mentally slapping himself to snap out of trance,"Okay your next order is..."Marcy made a dramatic pause just to tease her human friend before finally giving the order,"Take off my shirt."

Finn's face went red again and his ears whistled with steam,he was okay with the hugging thing but now it was going too far,"I-I-I can't do it Marceline!"Finn raised his hands in defense but it didn't even work as Marceline looked at him with an angry face and kept glaring at him,Finn was starting to get scared even so he didn't felt like this in a long time he had no other choice and nodded in response Marcy's frown turned to a happy innocent face,she walked closer to him and lifted her arms to make his job easier,Finn hesitated but grabbed the hem of her shirt with shaking hands and slowly pulled them up but it only made the moment harder for him as he lifted her shirt he scanned every inch of her gorgeous body from her red and black striped panties,to her belly button,to her boobs covered by her stripped bra matching her panties and over her head.

Marceline took the shirt from his hands and tossed it near her bed,"Don't worry Finny,this is my last order for you as a henchmen,after this you can go home..."Marcy said,she then walked to the table that had her recorder,there was a radio on it she messed around with it while Finn looked at her hot bod amazed until he heard the music start

**Kesha:Take It Off**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

Marceline sang as she approached Finn while dancing.

**When the dark**

**Of the night comes around.**

**That's the time,**

**That the animal comes alive.**

**Looking for**

**Something wild.**

**And now we lookin' like pimps**

**In my gold Trans-Am.**

**Got a water bottle full of whiskey**

**In my handbag.**

**Got my drunk text on**

**I'll regret it in the mornin'**

**But tonight**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

Marceline sang and danced around Finn she looked at him with a glare,"Dance!"She ordered,Finn was shy for a moment before he started moving his body to the music.

**Lose your mind.**

**Lose it now.**

**Lose your clothes**

**In the crowd.**

**We're delirious.**

**Tear it down**

**'Til the sun comes back around.**

**N-now we're getting so smashed.**

**Knocking over trash cans.**

**Eurbody breakin' bottles**

**It's a filthy hot mess.**

**Gonna get faded**

**I'm not the designated**

**Driver so**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**I don't give a**

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

Finn kept dancing until the worst came form him.

**Oh, oh, oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Oh, Oh, Oh!**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF!**

By the look on Marceline's face it was an order so he took off his shirt first but kept his pants,Marceline took a good look at his well built body biting her lip at the same time.

**Oooh.**

**Right now! TAKE IT OFF! [x3]**

**EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!**

In a quick motion Marcy grabbed Finn by his shoulders and threw him on the bed,this made the hero's face redder than a tomatoe and it got even redder as Marceline climbed on top of him and gave him a lap dance.

**There's a place downtown,**

**Where the freaks all come around.**

**It's a hole in the wall.**

**It's a dirty free for all.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

**There's a place I know**

**If you're looking for a show.**

**Where they go hardcore**

**And there's glitter on the floor.**

**And they turn me on.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**When they Take It Off.**

**Everybody Take It Off.**

As the music ended Marcy ran her fingers through Finn's chest dragging her fingertips through every inch before reaching the hem of his pants,"Ready for the real party Finny?"Marceline asked with lust all over her voice she approached her face to Finn's,he closed his eyes waiting for whatever the vampire queen was gonna do to him before he felt her entire weight on him,he openned his eyes to see that she had passed out from being so drunk and now she was sleeping on top of him,Finn first sighed in relief but now she was sleeping and he was afraid that if he moved a single inch she would wake up and do what she was gonna do to him so he decided to just lay there and try to sleep but it was a little hard since there was a half naked sexy vampire queen sleeping on top of him.

"Today is not my day..."


End file.
